Extreme Ways
by Clem'and'him
Summary: Il y a des chemins qu'on devrait ne jamais emprunter... Traqués sans relâche, Dean et Sam n'ont d'autre choix que celui de s'y précipiter.// Slash Dean Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Extreme Ways**

**

* * *

  
**

Je situe cette fic en cours de saison 2, quelques temps après la mort de John.

_**Disclaimer:** Supernatural ne m'appartiens pas, malheureusement pour moi._

**_Warning:_**_ Wincest._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Cinq heures. Cela fait huit heures que Dean est parti. Cinq qu'il devrait être là.

Tournant en rond dans le minuscule box que la propriétaire du motel a eu l'audace de qualifier de chambre, Sam est à peu près aussi détendu qu'un lion qu'on électrocuterait dans sa cage.

Dean ne répond pas à ses appels.

Bobby est tout aussi injoignable.

Son frère est à trente miles d'ici, le rejoindre à pieds est inenvisageable.

La nuit est tombée.

Il y a deux heures, il est allé dehors, et n'a pas aperçu l'ombre d'un être vivant, encore moins celle d'un véhicule.

Les ruelles du petit village dans lequel il est enterré sont plus désertes et sinistres qu'un cimetière laissé à l'abandon. A croire qu'il est seul. Parfaitement, totalement seul.

Pas une lumière ne scintille à travers les vitres sombres des rares habitations éparpillées autour du motel.

Par réflexe, Sam s'avance vers la fenêtre et tire le rideau jaunâtre. Pour le laisser retomber avec un soupir désespéré. Lui qui déteste avoir à voler une voiture donnerait n'importe quoi pour être en mesure de le faire. Même si le véhicule en question s'avérait être un tricycle.

Ses yeux glisse, pour la centième fois au moins en moins d'une heure, sur le pied de biche qui dépasse de son sac.

Il lui suffirait de glisser l'objet le long d'une vitre, de faire sauter la serrure, pour s'assurer que son frère ne courrait aucun danger.

Sa gorge se noue, et il détourne les yeux.

Il s'est passé quelque chose. Il a du blesser son frère. Ou…

Les doigts de fer qui empoignent le cœur de Sam depuis ces cinq heures interminables se resserrent, accentuent la pression.

Son grand frère est avec un psychopathe, un violeur, et accessoirement un vampire, capable d'arracher les yeux de son propre fils à la petite cuillère, d'abuser de lui, de lui trancher la tête à coups de canette brisée. Son fils, mais également une dizaine d'autres enfants, deux hommes et une femme ont subit cette ignoble torture à l'Est du Minnesota, ces deux dernières semaines.

Sam passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, inspire et expire profondément par le nez.

Ce qui ne le calme pas le moins du monde.

Pour la vingtième fois, il compose le numéro de Dean, pose le combiné à son oreille. Cette fois, nul besoin d'attendre : répondeur, automatiquement.

Son imagination lui devient insupportable.

Des scènes plus atroces les unes que les autres défilent sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défendre.

Sam entrouvre les lèvres, mais sa trachée se remplit de ce qui ressemblerait à des compresses de coton, et il ne parvient pas à articuler un seul mot.

La main légèrement tremblante, il glisse le portable dans sa poche.

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le laisser y aller seul. Il aurait dû insister plus longtemps, ne pas lui donner le choix.

Un goût métallique dans sa bouche l'extirpe une fraction de seconde de ses pensées.

Sa lèvre inférieure, malmenée par ses dents un peu trop brutalement, est en sang.

Sam pâlit un peu plus.

Du sang. Le visage de son frère, tourné vers lui. Couvert de sang. Sa poitrine, couverte de sang. Ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, son cou…. En sang.

Le peu de maîtrise qu'il a réussi à conserver de lui vole en éclat.

En deux grandes enjambées, il atteint son sac, le jette sur son épaule et quitte la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Autour de lui, le calme est absolu. Quasi angoissant. Le village est mort, sombre. Trop sombre étant donné que le seul lampadaire de la rue a rendu l'âme. D'un pas rapide, Sam traverse le parking vide, et longe le bord de la route. Ses chaussures claquent sur l'asphalte avec un bruit sec, lequel se répercute sur les murs délabrés qui l'entourent.

Il y passera la nuit s'il le faut. Arrivera un moment où il croisera une voiture, forcément. Et là, tout ira beaucoup plus vite. Il presse le pas. Son haleine tiède se dessine dans la nuit glaciale.

Il plonge la main dans sa poche, la presse contre son portable. Peut être que Dean n'a plus de batterie, ou plus de réseau, tout simplement. Peut être qu'il est juste en train de boire un verre. Et si c'est le cas, s'il ne s'est rien passé de grave, il le croisera. Dean est forcé d'emprunter cette route pour rentrer, il n'y en a pas trente-six mille qui sillonnent Dirty Pall - le village que Sam s'empresse de quitter.

Il marche depuis près d'une heure et demie, lorsqu'un son familier, très familier, retentit à ses oreille. N'osant trop y croire, il fixe les ténèbres, devant lui. Rien. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et il retient inconsciemment sa respiration. Toujours rien. Mordillant inconsciemment sa lèvre ensanglantée, il marche un peu plus vite encore. Cinq, dix, quinze, vingt minutes passent, et lui semblent des heures. Malgré la rapidité de son allure, le froid l'engourdit, et il serre les mâchoires, empêchant ses dents de s'entrechoquer.

C'est à l'instant où Sam extirpe fiévreusement son portable de sa poche qu'il entend distinctement le ronronnement d'un moteur.

Suspendant son geste, le téléphone à mi chemin entre son flanc et son oreille, il s'immobilise.

Fixe le chemin qui serpente à droite, bordé d'arbres morts. Une dizaine de secondes s'égrainent, et deux phares surgissent au tournant. Gros, éblouissants.

Sam cligne des yeux humides et rougis par le froid, incapable de distinguer le conducteur ; bien que le véhicule ne se situe qu'à quatre ou cinq mètres.

Mais ça n'a aucune importance, puisqu'il reconnaît parfaitement ce bruit.

L'impala se stoppe au milieu de la route, à trente centimètres de Sam, qui semble hésiter entre se jeter dans l'habitacle et rester planté là jusqu'au petit matin.

L'éclat des phares a baissé d'intensité, et Sam peut voir le visage de son frère derrière le pare-brise. Il a l'air d'avoir reçu un uppercut en plein visage. Le temps d'une seconde. Parce qu'à peine croise t-il son regard qu'il lui adresse un petit coucou en agitant les doigts de sa main droite.

- Connard, fait Sam dans un souffle, alors que son frère ouvre la portière côté passager. Bon sang…quel connard !

Son soulagement est tel qu'il ne lui en veut pas, même pas un tout petit peu, d'avoir manqué l'assassiner.

Il se précipite vers la portière, trébuche, manque s'étaler sur le bitume, se raccroche de justesse à la poignée. Repoussant entièrement la portière d'un solide mouvement de la main, Dean se hâte de débarrasser son frère du sac que ce dernier laisse tomber sur le siège, rabat la portière une fois Sam assit. Le souffle glacial qui s'est engouffré dans l'habitacle lui arrache un frisson, et il s'inquiète sérieusement pour l'état de Sam, mais déjà son petit frère lui agrippe le bras, comme s'il s'était soudainement transformé en bouée de sauvetage, plongeant un regard brûlant d'inquiétude dans le sien.

- Où tu étais ?! Dean ! Tu vas bien ?

Au ton de sa voix, on aurait dit qu'il avait passé toute la journée à attendre son retour d'un camp de prisonnier de guerre.

- Dean ! répète t-il, sans laisser à l'aîné le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Pou…( sa gorge est sèche comme du parchemin, et il déglutit difficilement) pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ?

Dean doit admettre que l'inquiétude, le soulagement dans la voix de Sam le rend heureux d'être lui, tout à coup. Ça lui donne l'impression d'avoir été mis au monde pour une seule raison : « Calmer les presque-crises d'apoplexie de son adorable petit frère ».

Il réprime le sourire qui menace d'étirer ses lèvres. La dernière chose dont Sam a besoin en ce moment est qu'on lui donne l'impression d'être un abruti.

Il pose une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son cadet, lequel entreprend de sonder chaque millimètre de son corps à la recherche de la blessure la plus superficielle, et a décidé de ne pas lui rendre son bras.

- Eh…Sam, détends toi, dé-tends toi. (Il élève son bras libre) Je vais bien !

Comme s'il n'en est pas sûr le moins du monde, Sam s'attarde une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires dans l'examen rapproché de son frère, avant de regarder à nouveau son visage.

Il a l'air si perdu, si déstabilisé, que Dean en reste interdit.

- Je…j'ai…j'ai cru que…bafouille Sam.

Il grelotte, alors que la douce chaleur de l'impala gagne peu à peu son corps.

- Merde, Sam…souffle Dean, le front barré par une ride d'inquiétude. Tu es mort de froid.

Il tourne la clef de contact et démarre, avant de mettre en route le chauffage.

- Tu comptais me rejoindre à pieds ? En pleine nuit ?

Le regard de Dean volette sans cesse de la route à son frère.

Ce dernier, un peu rassuré, ne répond rien.

Il s'efforce de cesser de fixer son grand frère, conscient que rien de ce qu'il pourra lui dire ne trouvera satisfaction à ses yeux. Dean lui répondra qu'il est en bonne santé, qu'il est capable de tuer un vampire tout seul comme un grand, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter comme un dingue pour rien, et cetera et cetera…

Un court silence flotte dans l'impala, que Dean brise, appelant Sam en traînant volontairement sur le prénom.

Le concerné s'éclaircit la gorge, et se décide finalement à desserrer les dents.

- Je me suis inquiété comme un malade pendant plus de cinq heures, Dean. Comment croyais tu que j'allais réagir ? (Sa voix se fait plus assurée). Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
- Mon portable est mort. En miette. J'suis désolé, s'excuse Dean. Le vampire m'a donné un peu plus de mal que prévu. J'voulais te prévenir, (il gratifie Sam d'un sourire hésitant). Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en faire comme ça. C'était juste un petit vampire, Sam. Pas une armée.

Les yeux rivés sur la route, Sam mâchouille quelques instants sa réponse avant de la laisser sortir :

- On ne parle pas d'un caniche, j'te signale. Tu étais avec un malade, un… (il pousse un soupir, comme pour déverser un peu de l'angoisse qui l'a rongé inutilement). C'est un monstre, merde! Un meurtrier !

C'est le ton de Sam, qui est meurtrier.

- C'était, rectifie Dean calmement. J'ai massacré ce fils de pute.

Le jeune homme gratifie Sam d'une petite claque affective sur l'épaule, et ajoute :

- Je t'expliquerai tout ça dans la chambre, (il désigne d'un mouvement du menton l'espace devant lui, coupe le contact), on est arrivé.

Surprit, Sam jette un regard perdu autour de lui.

- Déjà ?

Soit il avait marché au rythme d'une vieille femme, soit Dean avait roulé comme un dingue sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- J'ai roulé vite.

Évidemment.

Trois minutes plus tard, les jeunes frères se perdent l'un et l'autre dans l'activité qui leur parait appropriée : Assit sur son lit, Sam contemple le vide, derrière la fenêtre. Quant à Dean, une serviette drapée autour de la taille, il rentre dans la chambre, attrape le Tee-Shirt et le pantalon qu'il compte enfiler pour la nuit, et se coule sous ses couvertures, évitant ainsi d'offrir à Sam un spectacle qu'il préférait sans doute éviter. Une fois habillé, après moult combats avec la ficelle de son pantalon, Dean saute sur ses pieds.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est 4h00 du mat'. Tu devrais dormir.

Sam a toujours eu ce truc avec les fenêtres de motels. Quand il y en a en tout cas. Il passe la moitié de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure ou en tapotant un crayon contre ses dents, perdu dans son monde à lui. Mais ce soir, on pourrait croire qu'il s'y donne un film que lui seul peut voir.

Beaucoup de ses réponses à ses commentaires précédents ont commencées par « Hein ? », et Dean a l'impression qu'il n'est même pas dans le même hémisphère.

Il se dit qu'il devrait le laisser tranquille, que son frère à le droit à un peu d'intimité de temps en temps, lorsque Sam se lève brusquement, et lâche :

- Dean, écoute, je…

Les mots se bousculent dans sa tête. Quand il ne croisait pas le regard de Dean, tout était clair, ce qu'il devait dire tracé d'avance. Et là… il meurt d'envie de renoncer.

Il inspire profondément par le nez,sans doute pour se donner du courage, et dit rapidement, comme si c'était une faute dont il fallait se débarrasser très vite avant qu'elle ne vous empoisonne l'esprit :

- Je t'aime, Dean.

- Je sais, lâche l'aîné qui parait soulagé, un sourire kodak collé sur les dents. C'est normal. Moi aussi, je m'aime. Et je t'aime aussi.

Il écarte largement les deux bras, les tend en avant, feignant d'attendre que Sam s'y précipite.

- Non…non, je… C'est…

Le cœur de Sam bat si vite qu'il en a la nausée. Il glisse d'un pas en arrière et baisse la tête, incapable de regarder son frère dans les yeux.

Ce dernier laisse retomber ses bras, dérouté par l'attitude étrange de son cadet. Il le dévisage, et fait un pas en avant, lorsque Sam lève enfin son visage vers lui.

- Dean, je...ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que...

Sa voix tremble légèrement, et il détourne le regard une seconde; avant de le reporter sur son frère avec hésitation, comme s'il craignait de se brûler en croisant ses yeux.

- Je t'aime. Vraiment, je...je suis amoureux, Dean.

Sa phrase s'achève dans un murmure. Amoureux. Le mot lui parait si stupide, si...enfantin, et tellement en décalage avec ses sentiments... Il se sent parfaitement ridicule. Écœurant, monstrueux. Ses joues rosissent de honte et il fait volte-face, pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Dean s'est figé, l'expression indéchiffrable. Sam aurait pu lui assener une boule de démolisseuse sur la tête, il aurait eu moins d'impact.

* * *

Ceci étant ma première fic, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Si une suite vous intéresse, faites moi le savoir :)


	2. Chapter 2

_ Note:__ Ce chapitre est écrit à la première personne. Du point de vue de Dean. _

Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires :)

Un chapitre deux fois plus long que le premier, qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Manhattan. Plus d'un million et demi d'habitants concentrés dans un quartier où l'hiver semble particulièrement atroce.

Un mois s'est écoulé. Ou, plus exactement, vingt quatre jours.

Une poussière dans la vie d'un homme.

Une poussière qui a bouleversé ma vie, radicalement.

Ce matin, comme presque tous les matins de ces quatre dernières semaines, je me projette en arrière.

Je revis cette nuit là, cette nuit où j'ai cru que ma tête se fendait en deux, que Sam me faisait une blague profondément débile dans l'espoir d'assister en direct à ma première et dernière crise cardiaque.

Je revois mon frère, acculé au mur de la salle de bain, si pâle que lorsque je l'ai vu, je l'ai cru sur le point de s'évanouir.

J'entends encore ses excuses, bredouillées comme s'il craignait que je ne me mette à le frapper. Je vois ses yeux noyés de honte, incapables de croiser les miens.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très démonstratif, ni de très éloquent, loin de là. Sam me l'a suffisamment fait remarquer pour que j'en arrive à vouloir me faire tatouer « Je la ferme si je veux » sur le front.

Mais cette nuit là, lorsque j'ai glissé mon index sous son menton, l'obligeant à me regarder, j'ai dû faire preuve d'un remarquable talent de télékinésie. Incapable de parler durant quelques secondes, j'ai pourtant senti le corps de Sam se détendre, sa respiration s'apaiser. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que mes yeux ont exprimés, mais je les adore ces deux là.

Et lorsque finalement j'ai pu articuler quelques mots, ceux-ci ont dû manifester plus d'éloquence aux yeux de Sam qu'un bataillon de filles en larmes devant « Titanic ».

J'ai vacillé, manqué de peu m'étaler sur le carrelage, un frère aux joues humides dans les bras.

Deux dossiers sous le bras, je traverse un long couloir fourmillant d'infirmières, de médecins, de civils, tente de ne pas en heurter la moitié – tous pressés comme si une armée de samouraïs leur collait aux fesses.

Le parking de l'hôpital étant archi plein, je m'étais garé un peu plus bas, près d'une série d'immeubles délabrés – comme le sont à peu près toutes les habitations de cette zone.

Le soleil se couche, rouge sang, derrière une colline argentée. Le spectacle serait presque beau, sans cet amas de misère étalé autour de ladite colline.

Un groupe de mômes noirs peu loquaces traverse la rue devant moi sans se presser, en fixant l'intérieur de l'impala.

Ils sont quatre, et l'un d'eux a un manche à balai à la main.

Il tourne la tête pour me regarder, alors que je ne suis plus qu'à cinq mètres de ma Chevy, et fait claquer le bâton d'un geste brusque contre la chaussée. Un de ses potes, qui fait rebondir une balle de tennis devant lui, rit et pointe du doigt mon pare-brise en signe d'avertissement.

Lorsque j'atteins enfin l'impala, ils ignorent le trottoir et coupent une allée marron pourri entre deux petits immeubles bas.

- Sale petits cons, je marmonne, avant de me laisser tomber sur le siège avec un soupir.

Je pose les dossiers sur les deux autres à côté de moi, et démarre.

La ville est littéralement enveloppée par la glace. D'immenses plaques transparentes recouvrent les façades, et les gouttières ploient sous le poids de petits stylets blancs tombant en cascade.

Les arbres luisent d'un éclat platine, et les voitures garées le long des avenues ressemblent à des sculptures. Ecoeuré à la perspective de devoir maintenir l'aiguille du compteur sur les 50km/h, de ne solliciter la pédale de freins qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, je descend l'allée devant l'hôpital, et me replonge dans l'enquête.

Quatre personnes ont été assassinées à Manhattan ces deux derniers mois. Un certains nombres d'indices laissent à penser que ces crimes sont l'œuvre d'un seul et même meurtrier.

La première victime, Christopher Hooks, trente et un ans, a été attachée contre un mur. un homme écorché, lambeau de peau par lambeau de peau, puis éviscéré alors qu'il était toujours vivant.

La deuxième, Alec Monoley, dix huit ans, a été crucifiée.

La troisième, Kevin Gleen, vingt cinq ans, a été brûlée morceau par morceau pendant plus de quatre heures. L'assassin avait commencé par les pieds, éteint le feu au moment où celui-ci atteignait les chevilles, poursuivi son œuvre avec tour à tour un marteau, un pic à glace et un rasoir – utilisé pour lacérer la chair de la victime à plus de cent dix reprises, là encore selon des angles différents. Ensuite, il avait laissé se consumer les chevilles et les genoux, étouffé de nouveau les flammes, etc. l'examen des blessures de Gleen avait révélé la présence de jus de citron, de sel de table et d'alcool.

La quatrième, Mola Cartson, quinze ans, a été saignée à blanc. Son tortionnaire l'a lacéré à grands coups de scalpel, puis l'a recouverte de miel, et laissé à la merci de milliers d'insectes. Elle s'est lentement vidée de son sang, ligotée sur une chaise, pendant trois heures.

Après vingt longues minutes passées à tourner en rond dans les avenues débordantes, je débouche enfin dans la rue menant au Red Night Motel. Impressionnant comme nom. Je me demande combien de nuits blanches le proprio s'est torturé le bulbe à le chercher. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Le proprio… Merde. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai de nouveau cette furieuse envie de démolir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je hais profondément ce type, et j'ai mes raisons.

Je verrouille la portière de l'impala,les quatre dossiers sous le bras – dossiers que j'allais devoir décortiquer avec Sam pendant Dieu sait combien de temps- et longe l'allée pavée de petites pierres, à peine plus large que les coupelles sur lesquelles on met les tasses de café.

Sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, je m'arrête une seconde. Je respire profondément par le nez, les yeux clos. Lorsque je me décide à les ouvrir de nouveau, je vois l'énergumène derrière son comptoir. Il me fixe, son petit sourire condescendant plaqué sur les lèvres.

Sale fils de pute.

Sam et moi avons débarqués ici la veille au soir. Et quand mon frère a réclamé une chambre double, ce type s'est montré si insultant que j'ai cru qu'il cherchait à se faire tuer.

Il nous a d'abord examiné l'un après l'autre de la tête aux pieds, tel le commandant d'un camp de concentration s'efforçant de déterminer s'il valait mieux nous enfermer dans une cage ou nous éliminer tout de suite. Puis il a reporté son regard sur un pointillé au-dessus de mon épaule.

- Un problème ? lui a demandé Sam, d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

- Nan, a répondu l'intéressé sans essayer le moins du monde de masquer son mépris. 'Faites ce que vous voulez. Chacun son truc.

Il regardait mon frère comme s'il venait de pisser sur son comptoir.

Sam m'a jeté un coup d'œil, nerveux. Je le voyais s'empourprer légèrement, devinais sans difficulté qu'il était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise.

Je me suis efforcé de paraître serein, et avancé d'un pas. Mon visage était si proche de celui de l'homme que j'ai pu sentir les relents de munster – à moins que ce ne soit un rat crevé – de son haleine.

- Donnez moi les clefs.

Au son de ma voix, sèche et un brin agressive, son sourire s'est légèrement affaissé.

Il me fait penser à tous ces garçons tordus et aigris au lycée qui consacrent leur vie d'adulte à se venger de leur adolescence en se comportant comme des connards fini avec ceux qui, estiment-ils, les ont maltraités au conseil de classe.

Celui là, en l'occurrence, a un sérieux problème avec l'idée que deux hommes pouvaient éventuellement partager le même lit.

- Bien sûûûr, a-t-il lâché au bout de quelques secondes, d'un ton franchement arrogant.

Avec une grimace que j'aurais volontiers fait disparaître d'un bon coup de poing, il m'a tendu les clefs, lentement, très lentement.

Je les lui ai arraché de la main, avant de rejoindre la chambre, Sam sur les talons.

Je serre les dents, espérant que cela m'empêchera de l'insulter lorsque je passerai inévitablement devant lui, et entre.

- Bonjour, lance t-il d'une petite voix hautaine, quand je me dirige vers les escaliers, évitant soigneusement de poser mes yeux sur sa tête de fouine. Sympa, votre promenade en ville ? Votre voiture est repoussante, vue d'ici. Il y a des débordements de boue, dehors ?

Je fais volte face, anéantissant en même temps le peu de self control que j'avais réussi à conserver, et le fusille du regard.

Une fraction de seconde, il se ratatine sur son siège. Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur sa petite tête en forme d'œuf, et dit :

- Elle est à vous, la boîte de conserve que je viens d'encastrer en arrivant ? J'trouvais pas de place où me garer, alors…

Ses petits yeux se réduisent en une fente verdâtre, et je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas ricaner.

A la place, je le gratifie d'un sourire narquois.

- C'est pas ma faute, avec toute cette boue sur mon pare-brise…

Il essaie de s'en cacher, mais je remarque le coup d'œil qu'il jette dehors, inquiet pour sa petite Twingo toute neuve.

Presque satisfait, mais pas encore tout à fait, je fronce le nez, hume l'air avec une moue dégoûtée, recule de quelques pas.

Puis je lui fais à nouveau face et braque mon regard dans le sien.

- Vous sentez ?

Sale fouine plisse les lèvres, et crache :

- Je sens juste votre présence envahissante me taper sur les nerfs.

Les effluves répugnants de son haleine me fouettent le visage, et je tourne brusquement la tête, franchement écœuré.

- Puuuuut… Huuuuu, Aheeeeeem ! Merde ! Je me disais bien que ça venait de là !

Je tourne les talons, en-ti-è-re-ment satisfait cette fois, et regagne les escaliers, un début de sourire aux lèvres en imaginant la tête que doit afficher le gérant.

Au moment où je grimpe la vingt troisième marches, j'entends le bruit familier d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sam apparaît, un léger sourire aux lèvres et une étincelle malicieuse dans ses yeux clairs. Je ne suis plus qu'à deux marches de lui lorsqu'il empoigne ma veste à deux mains et me tire fermement en avant. Je perds l'équilibre mais déjà il me plaque contre le mur. La brusque pression de son corps contre le mien est si agréable que j'en ai presque mal.

Sam m'embrasse avec fougue tout en m'attirant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sans perdre une seconde à fermer la porte, il me fait reculer, les mains pressées contre mes reins, jusqu'à ce que je sente mes jambes cogner contre le lit.

Je n'ai pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il me pousse sur les draps pêle-mêle et enserre mes hanches de ses cuisses, sans cesser de m'embrasser.

Je peux respirer l'odeur de sa peau, sentir la chaleur de sa chair et tous nos organes, nos muscles et nos artères vibrer de concert.

Enfin, sa bouche se détache de la mienne, et ses lèvres m'effleurent l'oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmure Sam.

- Je m'en rends compte. (Je lui dépose un baiser dans le cou). Tu as réussi à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ? Tu as le nom de notre bestiole ?

Je m'attends à ce qu'il proteste férocement quelque chose du genre : « Tu as cru que j'étais ta bonne ? J'suis pas Superman non plus. Le FBI pense que c'est un homme, les parents des victimes pensent que c'est un homme, tout le monde pense que c'en est un, sauf trois joyeux débiles : Moi, toi, et Bobby. Alors non, il va me falloir un peu plus de temps. ». Aussi je lève un sourcil étonné lorsqu'il pousse un gémissement sourd et répond simplement :

- J'ai bossé toute la journée, évidemment, que j'ai trouvé.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

De la tête, il me signifie que non, puis mordille ma clavicule avant de dénouer l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de ma taille, et de s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Une jambe appuyée sur le matelas de chaque coté de mes hanches, le dos droit, la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche, il me dévisage avec un petit air gourmand.

Il est si beau, le front balayé de mèches brunes, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un visage si doux et déterminé a la fois que je sursaute, lorsqu'il répète pour la troisième fois.

- Dean ?

- Mmmh, oui ? Quoi ?

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de mon frère, qui se contente de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Où est Bobby ? je demande.

- Chez lui, il n'est pas resté longtemps. Juste assez pour me jeter un énorme bouquin dans les bras. J'ai lu deux cent quatre-vingt pages, en caractères microscopiques, pour ne trouver que six lignes sur les Hyredolpha. Six. Eparpillées dans tous le pavé. Je ne remercierai jamais assez Bobby pour son aide.

Il appuie ces derniers mots d'une moue contrariée, et baisse les yeux sur ma poitrine.

Je grimace.

- Iraie quoi ?

Sam sort de sa contemplation.

- Hyredolpha, répète t-il patiemment.

Deux petites fossettes creusent le coin de ses joues, alors qu'il me gratifie d'un rictus narquois.

- La bestiole qui t'empêche d'aller à Miami à un nom, tu sais. Elle ne s'appelle pas juste « bestiole qui t'empêche d'aller à Miami ».

Je lève les yeux au plafond, avant de les darder sur Sam, lui rendant son sourire.

Imperturbable, il continue, abandonnant en route sa voix d'avocat qui s'adresse à un parfait demeuré.

- J'ai dû lire deux cent pages et quelques de l'encyclopédie anatomique pour le comprendre. Ne me demande pas le rapport, il n'y en a pas. Mon cerveau dégouline de schémas, d'organes, de virus, de… (Il émet un soupir las pour parfaire son explication). Je n'ai plus qu'à me recycler dans la médecine.

J'acquiesce avec un sourire, franc cette fois, avant de détourner le sujet. Ce que j'ai découvert cet après-midi, la manière dont Hooks, Monoley, Gleen et Cartson sont morts, n'est pas vraiment réjouissant. Je n'ai parlé à Sam que d'une toute petite partie. Juste assez pour qu'il soit en mesure de trouver a quoi on a affaire. Pas que je veuille faire cavalier seul, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Non… Disons que lorsque je l'ai appelé, après avoir rencontré quelques membres de la famille des quatre victimes, je n'avais pas très envie de le noyer sous une tonne de détails macabres. Et même maintenant, surtout maintenant, je n'en ai pas envie. Je lui parlerai de tout ça demain, il me parlera de tous ses fabuleux exploits intellectuels demain.

- Il a dit pourquoi il était pressé ? Bobby j'veux dire…

- Il baillait toutes les cinq secondes. Je suppose qu'il est allé se coucher.

- Et toi ? dis-je en laissant courir ma main le long de sa cuisse. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de te reposer aussi ?

En guise de réponse, Sam émet un autre gémissement, hoche la tête et me cogne le front.

- Aïe.

- Désolé, s'excuse t-il avec un petit rire.

- Tu es vidé.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Complètement. Mais j'ai encore plus besoin de toi que de sommeil. (Il m'embrasse de nouveau). J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi, tout au fond de moi. Vous pensez pouvoir me faire cette faveur, monsieur le tueur de monstres ?

- Je suis toujours partant pour rendre service, monsieur le docteur.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, un bras sous la tête, évalue le grand lit d'un regard grave et fait un mouvement du menton vers la porte béante.

- Tu la fermes, ou on se donne en spectacle devant les voisins ?

Lesdits voisins sont au nombre de sept, pour ce que nous en savons, éparpillés dans les chambres autours de nous.

En face : Une vieille perverse à moitié sourde mais tout sauf aveugle. _(La veille au soir, elle est rentrée dans notre chambre, comme ça, sans même se donner la peine de frapper à la porte. Sam et moi, qui ignorions naturellement sa présence, étions dans la salle de bain. Sam se brossait les dents, je me rasais. Ou du moins j'essayais de me raser. Mon frère, qui s'était fixé un but ultime : « Aujourd'hui, je dois me faire étrangler », ne cessait de me pousser d'un coup de hanche (ou d'un coup d'épaule, ou d'un coup de coude, ou à deux mains, ça dépendait), de devant le miroir suspendu au dessus du lavabo. Il y avait des jours où il n'en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup à mon frère pour s'amuser. Il éclatait de rire comme un gosse, un filet de dentifrice dégoulinant sur le menton, lorsque je vis la vieille. Ou plutôt, lorsque je la senti. Car c'est bien l'immonde odeur de son eau de Cologne qui me fit tourner la tête. Les deux mains appuyées sur sa canne, elle nous regardait avec un sourire qui devait faire trois fois le tour de sa tête. Sam émit un hoquet de surprise - la brosse à dents pendouillant dans sa bouche - lorsque son regard suivit le mien. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en placer une que la vieille braillait : « Je vous ai apporté des cookies ! Ils sont sur votre lit ». Mon expression devait être suffisamment éloquente (où celle de Sam, je n'en savait rien), car elle enchaîna :_

_« J'ai frappé ! Personne n'a répondu. La porte était entrouverte. Bref, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Vous êtes mes voisins. »_

_- 'oisins ? répéta Sam difficilement, avant de se tourner pour cracher le dentifrice qui encombrait sa bouche._

_- J'comprends pas ! cria la vieille. _

_Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon frère, qui me le relança. Ping-pong oculaire._

_- Voisins ? re-répétais-je, m'efforçant d'adopter un ton affable. De motel ? La prochaine fois, ça vous ennuierait d'attendre un peu plus longtemps devant la porte ?  
- J'comprends pas ! beugla t-elle, une main en coupe sur son oreille, histoire de bien illustrer ses propos, au cas où j'étais un parfait débile mental. Et elle partit. Comme ça.)_

A droite : Les sosies de Barbie et Ken.

A gauche : Un buldozer vivant d'une quarantaine d'années.

Pour ce qu'on a vu.

- Et Bien…

La paume de Sam se pose sur mon estomac.

- Dis moi où tu as mal.

- Un peu plus bas, en fait.

J'ai à peine refermé la porte que Sam me cloue contre le mur et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. De sa main gauche, il m'agrippe la nuque ; la droite explore déjà mon corps comme un petit animal affamé. Je suis plutôt du genre porté sur la chose, mais si je perdais ne serait-ce que d'un iota la performance de mon système cardiaque, Sam m'expédierait directement aux soins intensifs.

- Apparemment, le petit frère a décidé de diriger les opérations, ce soir.

- Le petit frère, chuchote t-il en faisant courir le bout de sa langue le long de mon épaule, a tellement le feu au cul qu'il va falloir sortir la lance incendie.

- Je le répète, le sage et magnanime aîné que je suis ne demande qu'à rendre service.

Sam recule, et sans me quitter des yeux, ôte sa chemise qu'il envoie balader sur la table de chevet. Il n'est pas trop maniaque de l'ordre. Puis, sur un baiser presque brutal, il pivoteet s'engage dans la salle de bain.

- Où tu vas ?

Ma voix me parait un rien enrouée.

- Sous la douche.

Il se débarrasse de ses chaussures à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Une petite flèche de lumière extérieure traverse la chambre et pénètre dans la petite pièce d'eau, où elle joue sur les muscles de son dos, de ses fesses.

Après avoir envoyé ses chaussures rejoindre sa chemise (faisant s'écraser la lampe de chevet au sol par la même occasion), Sam se retourne pour me regarder, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine nue.

- Tu prends racine ? me lance t-il.

- Non, je profite de la vue.

Aussitôt, il décroise les bras, glisse une main sur sa poitrine, sur les muscles parfaitement sculptés de son ventre. Il tourne les talons, cambre le dos, m'offrant le spectacle de ses fesses arrogantes. Tournant légèrement la tête de façon à rencontrer de nouveau mon regard, il se déleste de ses chaussettes. Ses doigts s'attardent sur son ventre avant de défaire le bouton de son jean. Il se penche souplement en avant, le fait tomber sur ses chevilles, s'en dégage et me fait face.

- Tu commences à sortir de ton hébétude ? me demande t-il.

Je laisse échapper un sifflement admiratif.

- Fais gaffe Sammy. Ce que tu viens de faire, là, ça porte un nom, comme ton Hyretruc : attentat à la pudeur. Ou, si tu préfères : détournement d'adulte irresponsable. C'est…c'est inhumain.

J'accompagne ma remarque d'un mouvement de tête réprobateur, les sourcils froncés. Appuyé contre le chambranle, Sam coince les pouces dans l'élastique de son boxer noir, arque un sourcil en me voyant approcher. Ses lèvres dessinent un sourire diabolique.

- Dis, tu veux bien m'aider à enlever ce truc, j'ai une crampe dans les doigts.

Je l'aide. Sans ménager ma peine. Je trouve ça épatant d'aider les autres.

Pendant que Sam et moi faisions l'amour sous la douche, une pensée me traverse l'esprit :

Je n'éprouve plus le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. Plus le moindre problème de conscience. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je suis en train de faire. Des gémissements de mon frère, jusqu'au léger bruit que font ses paumes plaquées contre la paroi en verre. De sa poitrine soulevée au rythme des mouvements de mes hanches. De mes lèvres sur la peau tiède et ruisselante de sa nuque.

Du frissonnement de son corps lorsque je me retire et le tourne face à moi pour capturer avidement ses lèvres. De la sensation délicieuse qui embrase chaque parcelle de mon être lorsqu'il m'enlace de ses bras, si fort que je peux sentir le sang pulser dans ses veines, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Brusquement il se fige, éloigne son visage de trois petits centimètres du mien, chatouillant ma peau de son souffle tiède et précipité. Ses yeux verts ont la limpidité d'une pluie d'hiver. Ils brillent d'un amour que je n'ai jamais osé mériter. Que je n'ose toujours pas mériter.

Après la douche, on s'allonge sur le lit, toujours mouillés, ses cheveux châtains paraissant plus foncés sur mon torse, l'écho de nos ébats résonnant toujours à mes oreilles.

Il y a sur son épaule une cicatrice de la taille d'une épingle, le prix à payer lorsqu'une lame vous traverse la peau.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser.

- Mmmm…murmure t-il. Encore.

De ma langue, j'effleure la marque.

Sam passe une jambe par-dessus la mienne, puis me caresse la cheville avec son pied.

- Tu crois que c'est érogène, une cicatrice ?

Sa paume chaude se déplace sur mon ventre, frôle les tissus cicatriciels durs comme du caoutchouc, quasiment invisibles à l'œil nu, mais bien présents pour me rappeler qu'une seconde d'inattention n'est jamais sans conséquences.

- Et celle-là ? dit Sam en s'attardant sur la pulpe de mon pouce gauche.

- Non, celle-là n'a rien d'érogène, Sam.

- Tu te débrouilles toujours pour éluder le sujet. C'est une coupure, de toute évidence.

- Ah oui ? Tu es médecin peut-être ?

Il ricane.

- Je parie que t'as essayé d'éplucher une carotte.

- Ah. Ah. Arrête, ça me fait mal quand je rigole.

Sam émet un reniflement amusé, grommelle quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, et pose sa main entre mes cuisses.

- Allez, dis moi.

Je ne réponds pas, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Parce que j'éprouve un certain plaisir à le laisser insister, à entendre sa voix virer à la supplication, degré par degré. Machiavélique, peut-être, mais je l'assume. Mais, surtout, parce que l'origine de la cicatrice en question est tout sauf héroïque. Lamentable, ridicule, parfaitement débile, voilà ce qu'elle est. Et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'entendre mon frère s'étrangler de rire comme une baleine.

Sam pousse un soupir que je devine plus contrarié qu'autre chose, et lance une nouvelle offensive :

- Alleeeez ! Dis moi !

Il a la voix mi plaintive, mi scandalisée d'un gamin de dix ans tentant de convaincre sa mère qu'il est en âge de boire de la bière.

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à garder mon sérieux.

- Je ne comprends pas, grommelle t-il. Je connais l'origine de toutes tes cicatrices. Celle-là, (il effleure la peau au-dessus de mon nombril) c'est une morsure. Celle-là, une balle. Celle-là, un coup de couteau. (Ses doigts courent de mes épaules à mes jambes).

Il se tait, et je songe sans prendre le risque de le lui faire remarquer qu'il en a oublié cinq.

- Plus : chute du toit, au Wisconsin. Encastrement dans un mur en Arizona. Birkel, le connard qui t'as sauté dessus par derrière, à Texas City. La lampe du motel, au Nouveau Mexique. Et le coup de dents numéro deux.

Au temps pour moi.

- La seule dont j'ignore la cause, reprend t-il très vite, c'est celle-là. (Il appuie doucement son index sur mon pouce). Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler.

Il marque une pause, attendant sans doute que je capitule. Ce que je ne fais pas. Mais s'il s'obstine comme ça, je vais devoir lui mentir.

Prenant appui sur son coude, Sam me considère un long moment.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, fait-il enfin d'une voix douce.

Un sourire fugitif passe sur mes lèvres. Je connais cette phrase là. Et le ton qui allait avec. Par là, Sam pense l'exact opposé de ses paroles. Ne manque que l'expression inquiète – que je le soupçonne fortement d'afficher- pour parfaire le tableau. Sachant pertinemment que Sam ne tiendra pas dix secondes avant de réitérer la question par tous les moyens détournés possibles et inimaginables, je décide d'abréger ses souffrances et tourne la tête pour le dévisager. Ça ne loupe pas. Sam me regarde comme on regarde un bébé marchant sur le bord d'une piscine.

- Une agrafeuse. J'ai…raté la cible.

Sam a l'air d'avoir avalé une grenouille, et je regrette aussitôt mes paroles.

- Tu…tu…sérieux ? dit-il, troquant son air ahuri contre un sourire grand comme le Kansas. Tu…t'es agrafé le pouce ?

A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il vient de me surprendre en train d'enfiler une couche. Je lève les yeux au plafond, avant de les reporter sur lui. Ça m'apprendra à fondre comme une mauviette dès qu'il dégaine sa mine de gosse abandonné sur la route une veille de No_ë_l.

- J'étais gosse, ok ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Oui-oui, confirme Sam d'un ton qui dément subtilement ce propos.

L'air tragique, il hoche gravement la tête.

- Je suis sûr, certain, archi-archi-archi- totalement- absolument convaincu que si, par soucis d'authenticité, je demandais à une cinquantaine d'illustres inconnus s'il leur est déjà arrivé de perdre un combat contre une agrafeuse, ils s'empresseront tous de répondre par l'affirmative. C'est évident.

Il soutient sans broncher mon regard assassin.

- Je suis cent pour cent avec toi. Si-si. J'te jure. Ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé, mais je doit être, tu sais, bizarre…

Il me gratifie d'un sourire goguenard, et bat des paupières.

- Tu es…

Je fronce les sourcils, feignant de réfléchir au qualificatif le plus adapté. Il prend les devants :

- Génial ? Merveilleux ? Parfait ? Trop parfait peut être ?

Je lève ma main gauche, écarte de mes doigts les mèches égarées devant ses yeux.

- 'Affreusement indigne du grand frère admirable que je suis' me parait plus approprié.

- C'est ce que je dis, je suis génial, en conclu t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

J'opine.

- Evidemment. Et je ne m'abaisserai surtout pas à te rappeler le jour où tu as foutu le feu à une chambre de motel, et donc au motel tout entier, persuadé que si les grands vilains méchants clowns de la tapisserie ne t'avaient pas mangé tout cru pendant la nuit, c'était pour mieux bouffer les prochains clients. (J'adopte l'air du parfait innocent). Et je continuerai encore moins en te signalant que oui, peut-être, je me suis planté une agrafe, mais que tu t'es cramé les deux pieds le jour où tu as essayé de faire bouillir une micro casserole d'eau. Tu avais dix ans. Jamais, ja-mais, je n'oserais le préciser. J'en avais six, pour l'agrafe. Non vraiment, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça. Ca ne serait pas digne de ma cicatrice.

- Connard.

- Pyromane. Manchot, en plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand nous faisons de nouveau l'amour, je connais l'une des expériences les plus exquises et les plus déconcertantes de ma vie. Nos paumes se joignent, nos avant-bras aussi, et tout au long de mon corps, je sens ma chair et mes os presser les siens. A un certain moment, ses hanches s'élèvent, et il m'attire en lui avant de laisser ses jambes glisser à l'arrière des miennes. Quand ses talons s'arrêtent au milieu de mes mollets, j'ai l'impression de l'envelopper totalement, de me fondre dans sa chair, de mêler mon sang au sien. Jusqu'à son cri, qui me parait émis par mes propres cordes vocales. Cette position…innovante. Sam adore innover.

- Sam, chuchote-je en m'engloutissant en lui. Oh, Sam…

Un peu avant de s'endormir, il me frôle le cou de ses lèvres.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonne nuit.

Sa langue s'insinue dans mon oreille, chaude, électrisante.

- Je t'aime, Dean, murmure t-il.

Lorsque je tourne la tête vers lui, Sam dort déjà.

* * *

Le troisième chapitre vous donnera une petite idée de ce que je vous réserve jusqu'à la fin de cette fic


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

* * *

_Note :__ Merci à toutes pour vos reviews :)_

_ Un chapitre un peu court, pour la simple et terriblement bonne raison que le troisième sera insupportablement long. _

_*** Vous remarquerez que j'ai changé de temps... Je suppose que cela peut être déroutant, navrée pour celle que cela gênera. _

_Ce n'est donc pas du présent, mais le temps du récit. Ce n'est pas un flash back, mais bien la continuité du chapitre 2.  
_

_ Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Sam s'éveilla en sursaut dans une obscurité totale, le souffle court, la gorge cotonneuse, trempé de sueur. Son cœur cognait à tout rompre et il se sentait complètement perdu – tellement perdu qu'il crut un instant qu'il tombait et se retint à son lit.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de retrouver ses esprits, de rassembler ses pensées.

_(Tu es là)._

Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit une fenêtre, une table de nuit et une lampe.

_(Au Red Night Motel, à Mannathan)._

Il se détendit. Le point de référence donné, tout se remit en place avec un petit déclic rassurant, et Sam se demanda comment il avait pu se sentir si désemparé, ne fût-ce qu'un instant.

Question à laquelle il su répondre à la seconde où il se la posa…A cause du cauchemar.

Bon sang, il était atroce. Sam ne se rappelait pas en avoir fait d'aussi terribles depuis…pas si longtemps. Des rêves sanglants qui empoisonnaient une trop grande partie de ses nuits depuis son adolescence, et s'étaient multipliés, maintenant qu'Azazel envahissait sa vie.

Il prit à deux mains le radio réveil de voyage posé sur la table de nuit et l'approcha tout près de son visage. Trois heures et quart du matin.

A côté de lui, Dean dormait profondément, et maintenant que ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à l'obscurité, Sam distinguait son corps allongé bien droit sur le dos.

Dean avait rejeté le drap au pied du lit – à moins que e ne soit lui…il ne se rappelait pas – et poussa un faible gémissement lorsqu'il effleura son omoplate du bout des doigts, le couvrant d'un regard où perçait nettement l'inquiétude.

Sam avait pénétré dans une clairière et avait vu…Mais déjà, l'image s'effilochait alors que le jeune homme essayait de se remémorer son rêve.

A l'autre bout de la clairière se dressait à pic un mur gris de peut-être trois cent mètres de haut. A environ six mètres du sol apparaissait une caverne – non, ce ne semblait pas même assez profond pour être une caverne. Il ne s'agissait que d'une niche, une sorte de dépression dans la roche, un renfoncement dont le bras formait un palier.

Dean se tenait tapis à l'intérieur, le corps lacéré de toute part, ruisselant de sang. Il essayait d'échapper à une espèce de monstre qui tentait d'atteindre la cavité, de l'atteindre et puis d'y entrer. De l'attraper. De le dévorer. On eût dit la scène du premier King Kong, où, après avoir projeté tous ceux qui sont venus secourir Fay Wray, le grand singe tente de s'emparer de l'unique survivant.

Mais le rescapé s'est réfugié dans un trou et King Kong n'arrive pas à l'en faire sortir.

Dans son rêve, le monstre n'avait rien d'un grand singe, pourtant.

Il s'agissait d'un…d'un quoi ? Un dragon ? Non, pas du tout. Ce n'était ni un dragon, ni une créature qu'il avait déjà affronté, ni un dinosaure, et encore moins un troll.

Sam ne parvenait pas à se le représenter. Quel qu'il fût, le monstre n'arrivait pas à atteindre la cavité et à attraper sa victime ; il attendait donc devant son refuge, tel un chat guettant la souris avec une patience infinie.

Sam se mettait à courir, mais accélérait-il le pas qu'il ne se rapprochait pas le moins du monde du mur.

Il entendait son frère l'appeler, crier son nom d'une voix désespérée et brisée par la douleur. Mais ses propres paroles, quand il voulait lui répondre, mourraient à moins d'un mètre de ses lèvres.

Il voyait le sang. Une marre pourpre, toute en longueur, qui serpentait entre les pierres dispersées dans la clairière et éclaboussait ses vêtements à chacune de ses foulées.

Sam courrait plus vite encore, les battements de son cœur lui martelant les oreilles, mais il se faisait l'impression d'être un écureuil dans sa roue. En regardant au pied de cette haute muraille grisâtre, il avait vu un tas de vieux ossements et de crânes grimaçants, dont certains tapissés de mousse verte.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il s'éveilla.

Qu'était ce monstre, en fin de compte ?

Il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Le cauchemar lui apparaissait déjà comme une scène observée depuis le mauvais bout d'un télescope.

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, détacha comme à regret les yeux du visage paisible de son frère, lança ses jambes hors du lit, se dirigea sans bruit vers la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière lui.

Ses mains cherchèrent l'interrupteur une quinzaine de secondes avant de le trouver. Lorsque la lumière inonda la pièce, l'éblouissant un peu trop violemment à son goût, Sam s'avança jusqu'au lavabo, s'aspergea le visage d'eau tiède, en recueilli dans ses mains recourbées et la porta à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se souvint que la température n'était pas adéquate, il était trop tard. Une petite grimace traversa son visage alors que son estomac lui témoignait un court instant son désaccord.

Il leva le menton vers le miroir suspendu au-dessus du robinet.

Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux et sa joue droite était marquée d'une zébrure rosâtre, là où l'extrémité de l'oreiller avait été pressé.

Sam était épuisé, et savait par expérience qu'il ne parviendrait plus à dormir.

D'un pas traînant il regagna la chambre. Il allait rejoindre Dean et attendre son réveil lorsque son regard croisa les dossiers posés sur la table de nuit.

Il hésita une seconde. Si ses réflexes n'étaient pas assez rapides et que Dean le surprenait avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se précipiter sous les couvertures, son frère ne manquerait pas au devoir qui devait être inscrit dans ses gênes et le sermonnerait.

Finalement, il s'en empara. Il avait en haute estime l'opinion de Dean quant à son sommeil mais se laissait guider surtout par la sienne.

Une serviette éponge enroulée à ses hanches (partir à la recherche de vêtements risquait de réveiller son frère), il s'assit à côté du lit. A la lumière d'une petite lampe torche qu'il dénicha dans le sac de son frère – au prix de deux longues minutes où il fut presque en apnée, le plus léger froissement de feuille lui faisant l'effet d'un bruit à assommer un éléphant – il entreprit d'étudier minutieusement les dossiers ainsi que des notes gribouillées par son frère.

Il découvrit une part non négligeable de précisions macabres, et supposa que Dean avait volontairement préféré les lui taire.

La feuille froissée que son frère avait noirci révélait des informations troublantes :

Ça, il le savait déjà, mais les couples Cartson et Monoley confiaient exactement le même détail, à deux où trois mots près : Quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit assassiné, leur enfant paraissait plus détendu, plus heureux…amoureux, en somme.

Sam se rappela l'âge des enfants, et n'eut pas trop de difficultés à saisir l'importance que ce comportement avait aux yeux des parents : leur progéniture était en crise d'adolescence plus ou moins aigue. Des jeunes rebelles qui, la plupart du temps, ne trouvaient satisfaction qu'en contredisant systématiquement ceux qui les avaient mis au monde.

Il se trompait peut-être (heureusement pour les tous les Cartson et Monoley du monde entier, il existait des ados comme celui que Dean – et lui, pas tout le temps mais beaucoup trop à son avis – avaient été : obéissants, respectueux, et que l'idée de se pendre parce que Trucbidule refusait de les aimer n'avaient jamais traversé).

Mais si les ados Monoley et Cartson représentaient l'opposé de cette élite, pas étonnant qu'une soudaine montée de bonne humeur ait marqué l'esprit des deux couples.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que les parents des quatre victimes avaient reçu, soit par courrier soit par l'intermédiaire d'une messagerie sur ordinateur, une photo de leur progéniture.

Sans un mot d'explication, juste une photo. Ils ne s'en étaient pas formalisés dans l'instant, attendant d'en parler à leur enfant respectif. Sauf qu'ils ne les revirent jamais.

Les techniciens ne décelèrent aucune emprunte sur les photos envoyées par enveloppe, et les experts en informatique eurent beau remonter la piste de l'expéditeur le plus loin possible, ils furent incapables de trouver le moindre indice sur son identité.

Des envois anonymes fait depuis une bibliothèque, et des cybercafé.

Puis Sam appris qu'Alex Monoley, du haut de ses dix huit ans, avait vidé la totalité de l'argent que contenait son compte bancaire, le jour de sa mort. Soit mille cinq cent dollars en liquide. Il prévoyait visiblement de mettre les voiles : Sa mère avait déniché un sac de voyage remplit de la majeure partie de son linge, sous son lit.

Sam se frotta l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, ferma puis rouvrit ses yeux douloureux plusieurs fois – lesquels fatiguaient devant l'effort que leur demandait une lecture avec le faible trait de lumière de la lampe torche.

Puis il parcouru le reste des notes rapidement, su au passage que les amis de Kevin Gleen étaient certains de l'avoir vu « rouler une pelle » à un homme, « planqué derrière un bar de pédales ». Ce qui traumatisaient ces innocents jeune hommes, pourtant convaincu que Kevin haïssait les homosexuels autant qu'eux sinon plus.

- Débiles, murmura Sam, ramenant la feuille un peu plus près de ses yeux.

Juste en dessous de ce témoignage - que Dean avait écris en appuyant si fort le stylo sur le bout de papier qu'il en était presque déchiré, nota Sam - il était écrit : « Gleen tabasse un couple homo 2 jours avant sa mort . D'après débiles, arrive souvent ».

L'ombre d'un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Sam lorsqu'il lu le mot qu'il venait de prononcer ; il passa au dossier Cartson.

Son frère lui avait livré une grande partie de son contenu, mais les odieuses circonstances de la mort de l'adolescente le prirent à la gorge aussi vivement que la première fois.

Lorsqu'il le referma, les traits crispés dans un mélange de concentration et de dégoût, il fut absolument certain de son hypothèse.

C'était un Hyred.

Une créature proprement infecte. Un être mis au monde par un vampire et une sirène – sirène prenant au préalable l'apparence d'une femme, et ainsi capable d'enfanter, cela va de soi.

Croisement que Sam n'aurait jamais cru possible si Bobby ne lui avait pas certifié le contraire.

L'Hyred se complait dans les tortures les plus abjectes, les plus insoutenables. Notamment la crucifixion, qui reste sa préférée.

Il séduit ses victimes avec une extrême facilité, le physique aidant, les conduits dans un endroit reculé, en règle générale, et l'enfer des malheureux qu'il envoûte commence.

Ce qui, si on donnait raison aux fédéraux sur le fait que l'assassin est un être humain, serait assez déroutant : Kevin Gleen, homophobe et fier de le crier sur tous les toits, retournerait sa veste du jour au lendemain pour se jeter dans les bras d'un homme ? Un_ vrai_ homme ?

Peu probable…L'Hyred a l'apparence d'un homme. Homme au sens précis du terme : Jamais un Hyred n'a ressemblé à une femme.

Et lui pourrait donner à Gleen une furieuse envie de le coucher sur un lit, d'un claquement de doigt.

L'une des particularités de la créature est son goût prononcé pour le sang. A l'inverse du vampire, elle ne le boit pas par besoin, mais par plaisir.

Le dossier Cartson mentionne la présence de salive sur l'une des blessures de la jeune fille, et de sang de type A sous les ongles de sa main gauche.

Groupe sanguin identique à celui de l'Hyred…cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences.

**

Une heure passa, puis deux. Il était presque six heures et les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les volets. Le léger son que produit Dean en se redressant dans son lit ne sembla pas atteindre les oreilles de son frère.

Dos au mur, son ordinateur posé sur les genoux, Sam était absorbé par l'écran.

Dean poussa un soupir qu'il n'entendit pas davantage.

Dean s'éclaircit ostensiblement la gorge. Ce qui eut enfin l'effet escompté…

Sam tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, l'air plutôt embarrassé. Ses lèvres entrouvertes firent penser qu'il allait dire quelque chose. Ce que Sam failli faire. Au lieu de quoi, il afficha son sourire le plus désarmant, plus charmeur que Di Caprio, Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise réunis.

Dean fronça légèrement les sourcils, prit appui sur son coude.

- Sam ? Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il d'un ton très école privée.

La question, tout aussi prévisible qu'elle était, prit pourtant le jeune Winchester au dépourvu.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, déposa l'ordinateur sur le sol et reporta son regard sur l'aîné.

- Je…

Il porta les mains à son front, pressa et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air d'un étudiant en mathématiques se débattant avec une équation particulièrement compliquée.

- Sam ?

Quand il le regarda à nouveau, Sam affichait son sourire de petit-chiot-impuissant, celui qui faisait craquer les mémés. Il se mit sur ses jambes, et dit doucement :

- Je viens de me lever, désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

Dean le fixa d'un œil torve.

- Essaie encore.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, posa les yeux sur le lit, mais ne s'assit pas. Sa propre voix sonna bizarrement à ses oreilles, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place, lorsqu'il avoua :

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, j'ai lu les dossiers, tes notes… voilà.

Un muscle tressaillit sur sa mâchoire.

Il vit son grand frère fixer son visage comme si c'était une peinture abstraite qu'il cherchait à décrypter ;

Ce qui l'irrita d'un coup.

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi le problème ?! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, et il fait jour j'te signale. J'ai le droit de travailler.

Le ton de sa voix était monté avant de retomber brusquement. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

D'a-ccord… songea Dean. Ca n'allait pas du tout. C'était l'enquête qui troublait son frère comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit t-il du ton de celui qui marche sur des œufs. Qu'est ce que tu as _vraiment _?

- Mais rien je…

Sam baissa les yeux, déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche.

Lorsqu'il eut le courage de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de son frère, ce dernier s'alarma définitivement : La peur était presque palpable sur le visage de Sam. Si la pièce avait été plus éclairée, sa pâleur l'aurait frappé.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

En trois secondes, Sam ramassa l'ordinateur et s'assit à côté de Dean – qui regarda aussitôt l'écran et ne vit rien d'autre que le fond d'écran qu'il avait toujours détesté. Une plage de sable blanc, un palmier, et la mer à perte de vue. Depuis le temps qu'elle le narguait, cette foutue photo…

- Oui ? Alors ? demanda t-il au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Sam n'esquissant pas le moindre geste.

L'intéressé mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et semblait se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas pour eux deux qu'il balance l'ordinateur par la fenêtre.

Finalement, il hocha la tête, et posa son index sur une des fenêtres réduites. Il tourna l'écran de façon à ce que Dean puisse bien voir.

- Qu'est ce que…

La voix de Dean mourut sur ses lèvres.

Une photo. De lui et Sam, allongés sur le même lit que celui dans lequel ils étaient actuellement. Une lumière dorée emplissait la pièce, les volets n'étaient pas fermés, et ils semblaient dormir. Sam avait un bras passé autour de sa poitrine, offrait son dos nus à l'appareil photo. On pouvait voir la naissance de ses fesses. Détail qui accentua encore un peu la perte de sang froid de l'aîné.

Il se voyait, allongé sur le dos, pas foutu d'entendre le salaud qui était rentré dans la chambre - soit en crochetant la serrure, soit à l'aide d'un passe partout, soit...bon sang il n'en avait pas la moindre idée - son appareil photo en bandoulière.

Se maudissant lui-même, il s'humecta les lèvres. Elle pouvait avoir été prise les sept jours précédents, mais certainement pas aujourd'hui.

Juste en dessous de la grande image, quelques mots en lettres minuscules :

_« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mêler de ce qui ne vous concerne en rien. _

_Maintenant, les instants comme celui-là vous sont comptés »._


End file.
